Sky's the Limit
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Yah, langit pun memiliki batas, selayaknya aku dan dirimu. Batas yang tidak akan pernah kuraih meskipun beberapa kali aku berusaha, menutupi diriku sebenarnya dengan topeng bernamakan persahabatan. — Akihiko, Hamuko.


— _**Sky's the Limit**_** —**

_**pairing**_**:** **A**kihiko** S. / H**amuko **S.**

**Persona 3 Portable **_belongs with _**ATLUS**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s__,_ _**misstypo**_**(s)** (biasanya FFn ngilangin spasi), sudut pandang pertama—**pelaku sampingan**, _timeline—summer when Shinji arrived at _dorm, anggap saja _Social Link_ milik Akihiko telah maksimum—_MAX_—sebelum tragedi di bulan Oktober itu, dsb—_just wait and read_.

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Yah, langit pun memiliki batas, selayaknya aku dan dirimu. Batas yang tidak akan pernah kuraih meskipun beberapa kali aku berusaha, menutupi diriku sebenarnya dengan topeng bernamakan persahabatan. — Akihiko, Hamuko

_**genre**_**: **_friendship_/ _hurt _/ _angst_

**.**

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**r**__**n**__**r**__**, please?**_

**.**

_**hail the preachers, fake, and proud**__**,  
>then we start this story,<br>with magnificent illusion,  
>with your pleasure.<strong>_

**.**

**[** —karena langit pun sebenarnya memiliki batas. **]**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Sebenarnya sampai mana langit berakhir?<em>

Kau bertanya kepadaku dengan mimik tak seperti biasanya—ceria, _happy-go-lucky_, dan senyum. Kau menatap langit dengan penuh wibawamu sebagai pemimpin dan memainkan jemari tanganmu diantara bayang-bayang awan. Pandangan yang meneduhkan, bukan pandangan—atau kilat—kesenangan yang biasanya.

Bukan yang biasanya. **Sangat** bukan biasanya.

"Apakah itu penting?" Aku bertanya dengan mengikuti tingkahnya, merebahkan tubuh di atap sekolah pada saat pulang sekolah sembari menahan kepala dengan menyilakan kedua tangan.

"Yah …." kau tertawa kecil. "Mungkin, hanya penasaran saja."

Elegansi merahmu menatap awan yang berarak-arak mengelilingi bumi sembari kembali memainkan jemarinya diantara biru dan putih—bagaikan berjalan di atas angan-angan. Aku memerhatikanmu dengan senyum kecil terlukis di bibirku dan hanya terdiam. Kubiarkan kau menikmati angin yang meneramkan hati ini, biarlah.

"Hn, yang aku tahu, pepatah mengatakan di atas langit masih ada langit." Aku mulai mengikuti tingkahmu—menatap langit siang menjelang sore di hari ini—sembari sedikit kebingungan menjawabnya. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin."

"Aah, benarkah?" Kau bertanya sembari tetap menatap langit.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

**.—.**

"_Jadi, ini cinta …." Akihiko terpaku sejenak. Dia mulai menatap Hamuko dengan wajah memerah. "Ka-kalau begitu, ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Hamuko terlihat syok untuk sejenak. Perlahan, ia menunduk dan merespon,_

"_**Maaf."**_

**.—.**

_Apa-apaan itu …_, aku membatin sembari menggeleleng. Tidak, itu masa lalu. Lupakan, ia temanku, adik kelasku, **sahabatku**. Tidak, **tidak boleh**.

_That's just my own lame past._

"Um. Sanada-_senpai_." Kau tetap menatap langit dengan tatapan teduhmu. "Maaf, soal—"

Aku hanya menutup bibirnya yang merah merona dengan telunjukku yang tertutup sarung tangan hitamku, "Lupakan. Itu masa lalu." dan melepas jariku dari bibirnya.

Kau merubah caramu memandang langit, sendu, tak tergapai, kosong. Bibirmu yang merona seperti buah _peach_ membentuk sebuah frasa menyakitkan, "Karena aku sudah memiliki Shinji, jadi, maaf."

Aku tahu itu, _sayangku_. Kau sudah menjadi milik Shinji, bukan aku. **Bukan aku.**

Tapi apa aku memiliki hak untuk merebut perasaamu? Tidak, bukan? Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu, tidaktidaktidak bisa.

Bahkan si Stupei Idiot Kelas Kakap itu pun tahu soal itu.

"Mm. Yah. Hidup terus berjalan." Aku hanya menjawabmu dengan datar sembari menatap langit yang mulai memerah bagaikan matahari yang mulai malu-malu mengeluarkan pesonanya—jingga kemerahan. Aku baru sadar, ternyata waktu itu cepat berlalu, ya.

Kau hanya memalingkan pandanganmu kepadaku—dengan memiringkan kepalamu yang sempat mendongak ke angkasa—dan menatapku dengan pahit. Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kenapa kau lebih memilih Shinji, _sayangku_. Aku sangat tahu.

Kau, sebenarnya menyukaiku, mencintaiku. Tetapi kau, tahu bahwa Shinji sebenarnya menyukaimu, mencintaimu—dan aku, membiarkanmu agar menjadi miliknya, dengan membiarkan perasaanku yang sudah terinjak-injak bagaikan sesuatu yang hina.

Kau sebenarnya ingin menjadi milikku, ya, itu sebuah kebenaran. Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengan Shinji hanya karena merebut seorang gadis yang tak berdosa, membuatmu—mungkin—merasa terpaksa menerima Shinji, mencintainya dengan separuh hati, berusaha menahan tangis, dan raungan di sukma jiwamu yang terdalam, dan mencoba pasrah—pada awalnya.

Kau berhasil melupakanku dan mencintai Shinji sepenuh hati. Ya. Sepenuh hatimu. Kau mulai bisa menikmati sentuhan lembut darinya, kau sudah mulai bisa menerima semua perlakuannya kepadamu, kau sudah bisa menganggapnya sebagai kekasihmu yang sebenarnya, dan kau … sudah bisa beranggapan bila cinta Shinji lebih baik dariku.

Tapi … kukatakan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu tetapi semuanya sudah berakhir.

Lihat? Kau sekarang bahkan mencintainya seperti orang gila! Kau selalu tersenyum kepadanya dan bermesraan di depan umum dengan sebuah kecupan! Kau menggandeng tangannya dan mengecup pipinya sangat tepat di depan mataku! Apakah itu usahamu agar bisa melupakanku?

Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa kali kau menginjak-injak perasaanku tanpa memperdulikan apa responku?

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau tetap adik kelasku yang kucinta, kudamba, kupuja; di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Dan apa? Beginilah akhirnya.

Kau sudah berhasil menghapus perasaan seorang Akihiko Sanada dari otak dan pikiranmu.

Ah, kau masih tetap menatapku ketika pikiranku tengah berkecamuk. Ya, dengan sepasang _earphone_ _red crimson_ yang masih terpasang manis di kedua telingamu. Ya, silahkan berkata bila aku seorang yang melankonlis. Dengan senang hati aku mengatakan; _maaf, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan kalian._

"Um. Sanada-_senpai_?"

Yah, langit pun memiliki batas, selayaknya aku dan dirimu. Batas yang tidak akan pernah kuraih meskipun beberapa kali aku berusaha, menutupi diriku sebenarnya dengan topeng bernamakan persahabatan. Terlampau mustahil untuk berkata bahwa 'aku mencintaimu' pada situasi saat ini.

Karena kau sudah bukan milikku lagi.

"Maaf." Aku segera bangun dari posisiku, mengajaknya ikut bangun dengan menggenggam tangannya. Kau hanya bisa kebingungan dengan wajahmu ketika memimpin tetap terpasang. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku melakukannya. Untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak akan menganggumu. Aku hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Miki, adikku yang sudah lama pergi."

Aku menatapmu lekat-lekat. Jarak wajah kita semakin menipis. Aku hanya mengucapkan perkataanku sekali lagi dengan iris kelabuku sedikit berkaca-kaca sebelum meraih dagunya dengan tangan kananku dan mengecup bibir merah merona milikmu dengan gemetar.

Biarkan aku menikmatinya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kau hanya terpaku, tidak merespon, tidak bergeming. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlukis di wajahmu, hanya sebuah kekosongan yang bagaikan dimensi kosong yang tertelan galaksi Andromeda—fana.

Kulepaskan bibirku, dan menatapmu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ya. Selamat tinggal.

"Anggap saja hari ini tidak ada." Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mulai membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan tangan kanan menenteng jas hitam milikku seperti biasa. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa melupakan fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu. Cukup anggap aku sebagai _**Senpai**_-mu." Kuberhentikan langkahku sejenak sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga sembari berkata tanpa melirik ke belakang,

"Selamat tinggal—ah, mungkin yang tepat sampai jumpa, ya?"

—dan semuanya sudah berakhir di sini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—_**d**__ie __**e**__inde; __**t**__he __**e**__nd_

**.**

* * *

><p>hola semuanya~ hulahula

um. udah lama aku mau buat pair AkixMShe—tapi hasilnya gagal mulu. ._. /ngaistanah

judulnya serasa familiar? ya! _Sky's the Limit_ adalah lagu Shihoko Hirata yang merupakan _soundtrack_ dari Persona 4 the Animation. rencananya sih mau _songfic_—tapi lama-lama ga nyambung sama lagunya, jadi gajadi. ini aja bikinnya waktu lagi liburan. ;A;

dan ffic ini … kok rasanya agak absurd, ya? ;;A;; /mojok

maaf, saya buatnya sambil dengerin petikan gitar mereka, DEPAPEPE. aa takuya (Depa), yoshinari (Pepe), _love u love u love u_ aaa ;;

petikan gitar mereka di album yang pertama (2005) yaitu "_LET'S GO ! ! !"_ lagunya syahdu semua. lagu mereka di album pertama ini bermaksud memunculkan 'kemauan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan' bikin saya jatuh cinta sama mereka aaa coba deh dengerin lagu DEPAPEPE yang バタフライ (Butterfly) atau いい日だったね。(It was a Good Day) sambil baca ini. pas banget lho ;;

yaa, di bawah ini ada epilog dari **_f_**_**fic **_di atas. mungkin di luar perkiraan, tapi itu yang keluar dari kepala saya. jangan protes ya yang merasa fans-nya Akihiko, saya sesekali pengin nyiksa Akihiko jadi melankolis 8D /ketawasetan /digampar

ah, sampai sini saja. selamat bertemu di ffic saya yang selanjutnya!

note:

*warna ponsel yukari di p3:fes

**_midninght channel_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**m**__ind __**t**__o __**r**__n__**r**__?_

**.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Epilogue<span>_

**E**sok malamnya, Hamuko tengah menonton teve di lobi asrama sembari memeluk Koromaru, dan ditemani Mitsuru.

"Yuka-_tan_, apa kamu tahu Akihiko-_san_ ada di mana?"

Suara Junpei membuat Hamuko terusik sejenak, dan tak fokus dengan berita yang ia tonton. Ia berusaha fokus melihat berita—yang sekarang tengah membahas pembunuhan—sembari mencobaa menenangkan dirinya dengan memeluk Koromaru lembut.

Yukari merespon, "Akihiko-_senpai_?" Ia meletakkan ponsel bermodel _flip-flap_ berwarna jingga, dan hijau* itu di meja _mini bar_ dan memutarkan kursinya ke arah Junpei. "Ah. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi pagi. Sepertinya ia tengah pergi entah kemana. Kenapa kau tidak tanya Mitsuru-_senpai_ atau Shinjiro-_senpai_ saja?"

Shinjiro yang tengah memasak ikut angkat bicara, "Sebentar, kau bilang Aki tidak ada sejak pagi?"

Yukari mengangguk dengan sedikit ketakutan, ketakutan melihat wajah Shinjiro yang berubah menjadi sangar.

"Cih, si Brengsek itu …." Shinjiro menggeram kesal. "Dasar, selalu saja."

Yukari dan Junpei hanya menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

Hamuko hanya menyentuh kedua bibirnya dengan telunjuknya dan menggeleleng pelan. Ia kembali menonton televisi sebelum tercekat mendengar apa yang pembawa acara sampaikan.

—

'_Berita Esklusif!_

_Di temukannya sebuah mayat laki-laki tergeletak tak berdaya di daerah belakang _Port Island_ dengan sepuluh luka sayatan di punggung, dada, dan bahu bagian kanan; dua luka tembak di pelipis kanan dan bahu bagian kiri; memar di sekujur tubuh; dan sebuah bekas tusukan di perut._

_Di sekujur tubuh korban, di temukan kartu identitas sekolah Gekkoukan dengan nama berinisial A. S. dengan berumur tujuh belas tahun, dan—tunggu.'_

—

"A. S.?" Mitsuru menautkan alisnya. "Sepertinya aku pernah tahu."

Hamuko tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap fokus melihat berita di televisi dengan tetap memeluk Koromaru, tidak memperdulikan obrolan Yukari, Junpei, dan Shinjiro yang semakin serius.

—

'_Dan ditemukannya sebuah kertas terlipat di dompetnya berisikan pesan wasiat bila … bagi yang menemukannya tidak bernyawa segera beritahukan kepada anggota asrama Iwatodai bila ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal,'_

—

Semua orang di Asrama Iwatodai tercekat, sadar siapa yang menjadi korban yang tengah pembawa acara beritakan.

—

'_Terutama pemimpin kami, Hamuko Seikatsu. Baik—'_

—

Hamuko membeku untuk sejenak.

Ponsel jingga Hamuko berdering. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia mengangkatnya dan merespon, "Se-Seikatsu di sini."

"_Maaf, kami dari channel Mayonaka_** _hendak memberitahu Anda bahwa pesan yang Tuan Sanada sampaikan sangat penting. Bisa kami bicara kepada Anda—"_

"Katakan. Sekarang."

"_Err, baik. Tulisan awalnya adalah: bagi yang menemukan segera berikan ke penghuni Asrama Iwatodai secepatnya. Pesannya adalah: 'Maaf, Pemimpin. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu, memaksamu, membuatmu memandang buruk tentangku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk pergi ke bagian belakang _Port Island _tanpa persiapan yang memadai. Strega menyerangku ketika aku tidak membawa _Evoker-_ku. Jadi … maaf, dan selamat tinggal kalian semua, terutama kau._ –_Akihiko Sanada.'"_

Hamuko merasa tubuhnya tidak berada di atas bumi.

"_Itu saja. Kami tidak akan menyebarkan isi pesan ini karena ini masalah pribadi. Terima kasih. Malam."_—dan telepon terputus.

—

'_Berita akan kami lanjutkan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini.'_

—

"Seikatsu?"

Hamuko tidak merespon apapun. Ponsel yang ia genggam terjatuh dengan mulusnya dari genggamannya dan menghantam lantai asrama. Tidak, dia tidak bersuara, tapi—dia menangis.

Suara tangisannya memecahkan keheningan malam yang mencekam.

* * *

><p>— 禁じられた恋 —<p>

— _Isn't? _—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Created: Sunday, December<strong>_** 18, 2011, 6:23:28 AM | **_**Finished: Monday, December**_** 19, 2011, 11:32:23 AM**


End file.
